


La Petite Mort

by ButterflyBunny



Series: Avengers' Infinite Playlist [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual exploration, Songfic, Valentine's Day, Wanda Has No Filter, Weird Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyBunny/pseuds/ButterflyBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>French pronunciation: [la pətit mɔʁ], the little death.</p><p>"A weakening or loss of consciousness during an orgasm."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

> The Valentine's day fic of a series that started as a Christmas fic. This was 15 pages in word! the longest chapter I have ever written and in a record time of two days so if there are mistakes (which I'm sure there are) FORGIVE ME!
> 
> Happy Valentine's day! Enjoy!

_[(Demons – Fatboy Slim & Macy Gray)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dins1tqcoAw) _

Vision thinks a lot about afterwards. The way Wanda looked at him with darkened eyes, her cheeks flushed in excitement of some kind, and how he responded to it. It had been a primal human reaction he hadn’t known he was capable of. After that they didn’t talk about it, Wanda went to her room and he went to the lab to help Tony with whatever he was working on, maybe it had been a one time thing or maybe, just like for him, it was hard for her to talk about it.

The thing is, talking about it might be off the table but thinking about it, that is something he finds himself doing regularly the next day. Once the Avengers were all in the table, eating breakfast, he understands what it had been about. He feels guilty about the way he found out, prying into the woman’s head while she was in a friendly banter with her brother, he had found the way to sneak into her mind without her even noticing he was there.

What can he say? Curiosity got the best of him.

So when he takes a peek into her mind he’s surprised to find Tony and Steve. He knows about human relationships, he knows about intimacy… he knows what sex is. He just doesn’t know how to… anything, really.

After breakfast all the Avengers make plans. Clint decides to go to the gym with Sam, Steve goes to his room probably to draw, Vision had noticed he felt quite inspired lately, Jim is already leaving since he had to report to Maria Hill – to that Tony wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and then says something about Fury – Bruce and Natasha have to go downtown to pick Bruce some suits for the conferences he must be for the next months, the redhead seemed excited since she and Bruce had been apart for the past month. Tony invites him to go down to the lab with him.

Is in the lab, while Tony vaguely explains what he’s working on, nano-technology he gathers, when the question he had been trying to find comes to his head.

“Tony” Vision says, “May I ask something?” Tony blinks, “Is not about… this”

“Ok” Tony says slowly, “What do you wanna ask dear old grandpa”

“It’s about… Wanda”

“Ahh, lady problems” Tony leans on his chair, “That’s something I’m very familiar with, experienced I could even-“

“And sex”

Tony stops his rambling. He’s caught off guard, surprised, flabbergasted, and for a second Vision feels… embarrassed.

“If it’s something you don’t feel comfortable with-“

“Shoot” Tony says.

Vision blinks. Two, three times.

“Come on, man, I splashed some whisky in my morning coffee and a little more in the after morning coffee coffee” Tony explains, “There is no better time to give you the talk”

He takes a deep breath, a clear sign that he feels absolutely nervous. Gathering information from the internet, books or magazines had been less stressing than actually asking a person.

“I want to… please her” He says, “And, I am not exactly… anatomically… _like you_ ”

Tony seems to examine the phrase in his head for a few seconds, before offering a Tony Stark trademarked smirk.

 

* * *

 

“This place is crowded” Bruce says.

“Downtown is always crazy” Natasha agrees, “There it is”

Bruce nods and follows her into the small store on the corner of the street. Just like the outside the store is also crowded, there is people talking loudly and Bruce can see two women arguing over a piece of cloth. He wants to leave, maybe come back when the store is a little less overwhelming but according to Pepper, Santino, the store owner, had a long wait-list.

“You must be Natasha!" 

A man approaches them, Natasha nods and introduces herself. Bruce shakes the man’s hand awkwardly and the man grins widely. Minutes later he’s already in one of the fitting rooms. Natasha, always so at easy around others, is talking with one of the designers, while Santino fitted Bruce into his first suit. A hideous yellowish kind of green suit that fitted him very nicely. The redhead looked over at him and winked, he smiles softly back at her.

“ _Brucie_ , you feel good in this? You like it? You want it? You wanna make love to it? You wanna ask it to marry you and then have kids with it?” Santino asks, Bruce had never met someone who could talk so fast, not even Tony could fit so many words in less than five seconds. 

He can see Natasha suppressing a smile on the other side of the room.

“It’s… fine” Bruce says.

Santino looks at him for a few seconds, a shocked expression in his face and Bruce feels like he had offended the man somehow, he sighs dramatically and throws his arms in the air, “He hates it!”

“No, no, it’s really- I mean the color isn’t-“

“Let’s get a navy one and an olive one” Santino tells the woman who had been talking to Natasha.

And before Bruce can actually say something else the man disappears, leaving only Natasha in the room. He sighs and looks for a mirror. Natasha walks over at him, he’s on some sort of stand, so she looks up at him and her lips curve upwards when she does.

“You look good in this” She says, “Not your color but still" 

“Thanks”

She examines the cuts of the pants if the suit and then the sleeves of the jacket, tracing them with her fingers. Bruce looks around the room nervous for some reason, he can hear people talking and someone could come in anytime, he frowns at the thought, they aren’t in a position where getting caught would be… awkward.

“Do you want to look in the mirror?” Natasha asks pulling him out of his thoughts.

That’s when Bruce realises that there is one on the corner of the room. He nods and steps down the stand. Walking towards the wall mirror. He looks at himself rolling his shoulders to see how the suit moves. All of his suits are from some store he just walked in bought and then wore them, but this one is fitted specifically for him and he kind of likes it a lot. He looks at himself in the mirror and Natasha’s reflection is looking at him.

“Is it… Does it look…" 

He can’t seem to find the words at the moment, when he notices a strange look on Natasha’s face. That’s when she walks over him and kisses him deeply. He kisses back, not hesitance since it comes naturally to him to answer to Natasha. She deepens the kiss, having complete control over it. That’s when Bruce realises how much she missed him and yes, he obviously missed her, because his body is reacting almost immediately.

Natasha breaks the kiss and looks over her shoulder, Bruce looks the same way, where they both can hear the crowd from outside. She suddenly feels Bruce hold her jaw and pulling her into a kiss, she’s taken aback but she returns the kiss hungrily a second later. Bruce unzips her leather jacket and she takes it off, revealing the thin v neck cotton shirt under it, he wastes no time and his hands are on her hips, pushing her against him. Natasha moans when he moves from her lips to her neck, he turns them and her back is against the cold mirror, And then is when she realises he’s now in control. So she let’s him.

He’s hard so quickly he’s afraid he’ll come right then and there but when she pulls her shirt over her head he tries harder to get a grip of himself. They kiss again, a wet dirty mess that sends chills all over his body, and Natasha then puts a hand inside the newly fitted pants, taking his half hard cock and stroking him until he’s fully erect.

She bites her lips, trying not to make any loud sound since the fitting room has no door with a lock and she knows there is people outside, but she’s so turned on that she forgets it for a second, only realising she’s being loud when Bruce kisses her silent. She nods and then smirks when his eyebrows knit together and a low groan escapes his mouth.

“I want to be inside you” He says, and as far as Natasha is concerned, that’s dirty talk coming from Bruce Banner.

He doesn’t wait for her to say anything, he unbuttons her jeans and pulls then down slowly, wanting to tease her and it works because she makes a frustration sound and her hands are on his shoulders, fisting the jacket her’s wearing. He cups her face, making her look at him while he enters her. She’s a sight to behold when she closes her eyes and smiles so content, her head hitting the mirror. 

“ _Yes_ ” She hisses.

Bruce starts fucking into her, while she looks for something to hold on to other that his shoulders, she doesn’t want to ruin the suit she just remembers he’s wearing. She chuckles breathlessly at the stupid thought and throws her legs around his waist, Bruce chuckles too, out of breath, and then they kiss again. He loses himself in her the velvety heat, pounding into her, wanting this to be as good for Natasha as it was for him. 

“Bruce, Bruce” Natasha whimpers, feeling so close too soon.

Bruce nods, kissing her neck, and pounds a few more times until he can feel her coming on his cock. He follows after two more strokes, not taking his eyes off her, because she looks beautiful when she comes. She smiles at him, and that’s when he realises he was talking out loud. He kisses her and she smiles at him, looking down at where he is pulling out of her. He blushes slightly and she actually giggles when she looks at him and says while she buttons the jacket.

“I think we are going to have to take this one”

 

* * *

 

Pietro enters the gym, where Clint had ran off to after breakfast and finds on the press bench. Sam, who was already leaving waves at him and he waves back.

“He has to do fifty” Sam informs.

“Fuck off” Clint says.

Sam laughs and grabs his bag, a bottle of water and puts a towel around his neck. He had told Pietro that he had to go back to the facility and do some research for Steve, some job that had been going on for a long time now, he wouldn’t tell him more but it seemed very important for Steve.

“He’s on fifteen” he yells before leaving.

Pietro chuckles when he hears Clint huff.

He sits on the nearest bench and starts warming up his hands to punch a few bags. He looks over at the older man, probably to say something funny or maybe to just bother him but he forgets about it and stares instead. Clint was wearing one of those tank tops that showed off his arms, and maybe it was the fact that they were apart for a few weeks but he suddenly feels warm all over, while he looks at the sweat drops ran down Clint’s arms when he pushes up and down, counting quietly under his breath.

He walks towards Clint and looks down to him, the older man looks at him but keeps doing push ups.

“Twenty one?”

“Twenty one” Clint says.

“I missed you” Pietro says, and Clint follows him with his eyes. 

“Yeah?” Clint says breathlessly.

Pietro nods and unzips his hoddie, pursing his lips at Clint’s lack of response. He bites his lower lip looking back at Clint’s arms, for a second he thinks Clint might be tired but then he remembers what those arms are capable of, he remembers how many times they had hold him up against the wall for what seemed hours as Clint pounded into him. When he grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head he swears he hears Clint swallow. The older man raises an eyebrow at him.

“No, no, no, keep going” Pietro says when he sees Clint is about to stop. 

The man continues hesitantly, looking at Pietro with the corner of his eye as the silver haired man walks towards him and to his surprise, sits on him gracefully, being careful to not interrupt his routine.

“Christ” Clint mutters.

“Did you not miss me?” Pietro asks, and Clint realises he didn’t say it back.

“Fuck, kid, you know I did” Clint says, and he seemed to have understood that Pietro wanted him to keep going.

Pietro hums, making the slightest movement against Clint, “How many is that?”

“Twenty eight” Clint says.

Pietro grinds down making Clint groan, very low but still managing to echo in the room.

“If you keep doing that-“

“What?” Pietro frowns, “This?” He does it again and Clint almost drops the weight, Pietro smirks. 

“You’re the devil” Clint says breathlessly, there is a hint of a smile in his lips. 

Clint then feels Pietro’s hands under his shirt, his nails scratching softly his abdomen and when Pietro moans softly, his cock throbs against the man’s ass. He remembers how much his body needs Pietro’s, how crazy the younger man drives him. And he did missed him, he missed the electric big blue eyes, the snarky comments Pietro so often spills, the ridiculously white hair. Pietro smiles at him. 

“So you did miss me” He says.

Clint can only nod.

“Do you want me to suck you off?” Pietro asks, grinding against him shamelessly now, “Do you want me to finger myself so when you finish you can fuck me?”

Clint groans loudly.

“I think you can actually just do it” Pietro continues, realising the effect words have on the man.

“Fuck, kid”

“I like it when I can feel you Clint, really feel you” He licks his lips, “Your cock fits in me so perfectly, still It hurts so good, how is that possible?”

His hands are spread on his chest now and he thumbs the man’s nipples while he ruts against him at a slow tortuous pace, Clint doesn’t even care if he’s not touching him, this is just as good. Pietro leans slowly, taking advantage that Clint is pushing up and kisses him, hot and messy. Clint welcomes the kiss, holding the weight over the younger man’s head for a few seconds, he likes the man’s taste, the faint scratch of the stubble, since Pietro apparently had forgotten to shave. Pietro pulls back and Clint tries to follow his lips unconsciously, but Pietro puts and hand on his chest, so he continues making push ups instead. 

“I like sucking you off, how big and heavy your cock feels in my mouth, in my tongue” he chuckles breathlessly, “It’s almost as good as having you fuck me, your taste, the noises you make when it hits the back of my throat cause you know I can take it, and I can take it” Pietro stops touching him and starts running his hands through his chest.

“Yeah, keep doing that” Clint says, swallowing hard, and for a second his arms are about to give up but he pushes up anyways and continues.

“And when you hold me up against the wall and make me take it, all of it inside of me, Clint, I love it, I love it so much” His voice is strained, and his eyes are closed.

“I’m coming” Clint informs, so close, so damn close.

Pietro nods, he knows he’s close too, “Next time I’m going to suck you while you do this” he says running a hand through Clint’s arms, “And then maybe, afterwards, I can fuck you” he says.

“Pietro, fuck”

Clint comes just when he hits the number fifty in his head, Pietro follows a few seconds later, moaning loudly while he runs a hand through his hair, enjoying the pleasure waves swarming through his body. Pietro lays on his chest and Clint runs a hand through his chest.

“I might take you up on that, kid” Clint says.

Pietro looks up at him and they both break into a laugh.

  

* * *

 

Steve had spent three hours drawing in his room. Tony had suggested he used one of the rooms as an art studio, but he had refused, saying it was only a hobby, something he did when he needed to relax. Lately the reason had been more like he was inspired than bored, maybe even frustrated.

“Knock, knock”

He turns to find Tony on the door, he smiles at the man and leaves the moleskin and the charcoals on the wooden desk he had gotten a few days earlier. Tony smiles back at him and enters the room. Steve starts picking up the mess, even thought the older man always insisted on him not doing it.

“You finished in your lab?” Steve asks, casually.

“My work is never done” Tony answers, a small smile on his lips.

Steve nods, “What time is it?” he asks, looking for the clock.

“Noon” Tony says, walking around the room.

“We should order some food“

Tony shakes his head, “Wanda’s on it”

Steve nods, watching Tony walk around his room. He walks towards Tony and the man blinks at him, a questioning look on his face when Steve pulls him into a kiss. Tony responds almost immediately, welcoming his tongue inside his mouth. Steve enjoys the faint familiar scratch of Tony’s beard against his cheek sending shivers down his spine. Tony breaks the kiss and kisses his neck.

“I was thinking about you” Steve says, Tony hums, hi slips curving into a smirk, “While drawing”

“I was thinking about you too” Tony kisses him, “I haven’t really had any work done since the last time you were there”

Steve remembers, “Oh?”

“Hmm” Tony nods, “Steve”

“Yes, Tony?”

Tony hands are caressing his sides and he looks like he’s considering something, or maybe waiting for Steve to figure whatever is going on. Steve remembers talking with Natasha about it, the woman told him that if he wanted something he should go for it, it was clear that Tony wanted him as much as he did. Still, when Steve drops to his knees Tony’s eyes are as wide as plates when he looks up at him.

“I wanted to do this last time” Steve says, “Remember?“

“Yeah” Tony nods, “I remember, I prom-”

But he can’t finish, because Steve is pulling his sweatpants down, and he stares at his cock, somehow amazed by it and Tony lets his ego get the best of him and stays quiet, letting Steve do whatever he wants. The blond runs his hands through his tights, like he’s not sure what to do first, he isn’t nervous, that much Tony can tell.

“Can I…” Steve trails off, and he's just... _looking_.

Tony smiles, “Whatever you want, Steve”

Steve nods and puts a hand around Tony’s cock, pumping a few times experimentally, looking up at him when Tony lets a heavy breath out. Steve’s eyes darken and his attention goes fully back to the hardening member in his hand. And when he licks the lip, tasting him, Tony swears he can hear angels singing “Hallelujah”, or maybe a more Captain America appropriate song, the “Star Spangled Banner” that’s the one, the freaking national anthem is the song he can hear, except is sung by a chorus of angels. 

“Tony” Steve says, Tony looks at him, “Stop talking” He says and Tony just laughs.

The man gets his cock in his mouth inch by inch, and Tony is 90 percent sure that he had done this before because it feels so good, but maybe is because is Steve and everything he does is perfect. When he hits the back of his throat Tony groans and unconsciously grabs a fistful of hair, to his surprise Steve moans, the vibrations making the whole thing even more satisfying. Steve starts moving his head and Tony becomes a moaning mess. Steve won’t say anything but it was Natasha who told him to practice, that’s how he discovered the lack of gag reflex.

“Steve, Steve”

Steve pulls his cock out of his mouth and looks at him, holding him with one hand and wiping the saliva from the corner of his mouth with the back of the other hand. He looks at him with a questioning look.

“Did I do something wrong?” Steve asks.

Tony laughs softly, “No, no, no”

Steve blushes, a small smile on his face. Tony pulls him up for a kiss and puts his hands on his hips, one of them slithers inside his shirt, feeling the muscle. Steve takes his shirt off for Tony to have a good look at him, and Tony smiles at him. He kisses him again and Steve can feel himself hard in his pants.

“You are beautiful all over” Tony says.

Steve blushes and kisses him again. This time they fall in the bed, Tony takes his shirt off and straddles him, kissing his neck and chest. It doesn’t take long for them to be naked, exploring each other with their hands. Tony then looks at Steve and starts pumping his cock.

“I want this inside of me” Tony says, hot breath against his ear and Steve moans, “Is that- Steve, is that alright?”

Steve nods frantically and Tony smiles widely, “Tony, I haven’t-“

“It’s okay” Tony nods, because he knows this is all new for Steve.

The thing is, he had been planning to do this for a while now. He knew since before the lab, he was just waiting for the right time. And what better time than this, once Steve had made clear that he was ready for it.

“I have… stuff” Steve stammers, “in the drawer, it’s-“

Tony smirks and reaches for the drawers, finding a small bottle of lube there. No condoms, he realises when he’s pouring a generous quantity of lube in his fingers, he waits for Steve to mention it before he speaks, and he does, he doesn’t sound nervous anymore.

“We don’t need anything else” Steve says, “I can’t carry or get anything… the serum…”

“God bless america”

And Steve laughs.

Tony pushes his shoulder until Steve lays down, resting his weight on his elbows so he can look at Tony. The man pumps his cock a few time, and Steve can’t help to lick his lips, remembering the taste of it, Tony looks at him and smiles, then he takes Steve’s cock and licks from the base to the tip, making Steve groan, throw his head back and curse loudly. He then swallows him completely, contrary to popular beliefs Steve didn’t have an arm sized cock, it was a modest size, but it was going to fit perfectly inside of Tony.

It’s not until a few minutes later than Steve realises Tony is fingering himself at the same time. Talk about multitasking.

“Tony, I’m…”

Tony looks at him and nods, crawling over him again, “I’m going to make you feel good”

“God, Tony“

“Relax, Steve” Tony says.

Steve nods and Tony grabs his cock, pouring lube in it and pumping a few times. He spreads his buttcheeks and Steve braces himself. Still he’s not prepared to what he feels next, and is so much better than any fantasy he had ever had, Tony’s warmth hugs his cock as he lowers himself on it.

“Tony, fuck, Tony" 

“Language” 

Once he’s fully seated he starts moving slowly, wanting Steve to enjoy the feeling as long as he could. He rests his forearms on each side of Steve’s head and kisses him, moving at the same time.

“I don’t think I’m-” Steve pants.

“It’s okay, let go” Tony says, “Let go, Steve”

And he does. He feels like everything that had been building up explodes inside of him, he feels euphoric, ecstatic, he feels alive. He comes hard and long, he knows that’s an effect of the serum but right now he could easily blame it on Tony Stark. Tony, who is looking at him amazed when he comes back to himself, and he feels terrible that Tony came too and he didn’t even realised it. 

“Tony” he mumbles.

The man smiles so sweetly at him, and then wipes a tear that had left his eye, Steve smiles at him and sighs. Tony stands up and reaches for his pants, leaving to the bathroom to come back a minute later with a wet towel. Steve blinks.

“You don’t have to-" 

“Nonsense” Tony says, as he cleans his own come from Steve’s stomach and chest. 

He stares at Tony as he cleans him and he wonders how many times and for how many had he done this for and he feels a sting of incomprehensible jealousy. And then he remembers that it doesn’t matter because Tony is only his’ no one else's. Tony chuckles.

“What?” He asks.

Steve sits on the bed and shrugs, “That was… amazing”

Tony leaves the towel on the floor and nods, Steve thinks he's blushing for a second. He grabs his chin and makes him look at him in the eyes, “It was amazing, breathtaking, exhilarating, magnificent and perfect, Tony” he says, “Thank you”

Tony blinks at him, not really knowing how to react to that, he knows he’s good at sex, but Steve’s sincerity was something he had always find overwhelming, and still did. So he nods and grabs Steve’s hands into his, kissing them.

Steve tries to suppress a laugh and say, “Did I made Tony Stark actually, literally and for the first time, speechless?” 

Tony laughs and shrugs, only proving him right.

 

* * *

  

Wanda is brushing her hair in front of her mirror when there is a knock of the door. She looks at the clock on the nightstand and frowns. It’s ten minutes past midnight and most of the Avengers went to bed already, except maybe Pietro. She walks over to the door and opens, ready to tell her brother that she won’t make him anymore midnight pancakes, instead she finds Vision at the door.

She takes a step back and lets him in.

“Hey” She says, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

She shrugs and smiles, “It’s late”

“Oh” He notices she’s already in pajamas, he had spent way more time than he thought down at the lab, “Were you sleeping?”

Wanda shakes he head, “I was going to read for a while and then sleep" 

“You are not tired?” 

“Not really”

He hums. She frowns but still feels like chuckling, Vision was acting rather strange, she closes the door and then sits on the bed, maybe the man was bored and wanted some company, maybe “chat” for a while. 

“You want to listen to the radio?” Wanda asks.

Vision walks over the bed and sits next to her, “Sure”

Wanda smiles and turns the radio on the nightstand on. She looks at Vision then and he smiles at her. She can’t remember the last time she invited him to her room and then she realises is because she had never actually done it. He looks around, strangely enough his knee is jumping up and down, she puts a hand on his knee and he looks at her.

“Are you sure you are alright?” Wanda asks.

He takes her hand and she looks at him. Vision takes possession of her lips, taking her by surprise, still she manages to return the kiss. She understands now what’s going on, her hand skits further up Vision’s tight and he deepens the kiss, so she straddles him, and that takes him by surprise. 

“I want this” Wanda says when Vision pulls back, “I don’t know what it is but I want it” 

It makes him feel better that Wanda seems as clueless as he is in this, and it excites him that they are able to explore this feelings together. He licks his lips and she smiles softly, taking his hands, that had been resting on the bed and takes them to her breasts. He doesn’t know what to do so he squeezes softly and her breathing becomes heavy. Wanda slips the straps of her sleeping dress and pushes down, revealing herself to him, he looks at her face first, already turning crimson red under his gaze, under his touch and then he looks at her breasts, his hands hadn’t move, so he just thumbs her nipples softly making her whimper.

“I want to please you” He says, “Will you let me?”

Wanda nods, letting Vision stand, taking her with him and then he lays her on the bed. He slips the dress and she kicks it when it tangles on her feet. He takes his shirt off, revealing his chest and arms, it’s truly the most amazing thing Wanda had seen. He crawls towards her and kisses her again, running a hand through her body, when he gets to the underwear her pulls from it too and Wanda has to look somewhere else, because for some reason she feels embarrassed.

“Wanda, open your eyes” Vision says, “Wanda” he says when she doesn’t answer.

She blinks her eyes open and looks at him.

“Perfection” He says.

Tony’s advice had been burning in the back of his head all day, so he decides to just go for it, he has nothing to lose. If he doesn’t have Wanda, he has nothing to lose. So he needs to take her. He caresses her tights and she spreads them slowly, he can see she’s curious about how is he going to proceed, he smiles softly at her and kisses her hip. Wanda starts feeling nervous when he stars kissing slower, his hands on the inside of her tights feel so hot, and she knows he’s staring at her. Looking. She tries to close her legs, embarrass, thinking that maybe he changed his mind, since he’s not doing anything and then she feels his breath against her most tender parts. 

“Oh” Wanda breaths.

And when he kisses her she fists the sheets, because it is the most intimate thing someone had ever done to her, and it felt so good. His tongue follows, hot a heavy against her wetness and she starts panting, spreading her legs as far as she can.

“Vision” She pants, “Something-“

She can see the red glow dissipating from her skin, and for some reason, instead of repelling Vision, pushing him away, it is also enveloping him. And then Vision moans, one of his hands squeezing her tight. He’s enjoying himself, and she has something to do with it, he powers have something to do with it. So she lets it flow. He’s sucking now, licking the juices dripping from her and she caresses his head, encouraging him.

He does it for what seem hours and she feels the warmth from the night before building up again, except this time is ten times stronger.

“Oh, god” Wanda says, because she’s about to.

“ _Wanda_ ” Vision’s voice is in her head, “ _Come for me_ ”

A sharp cry leaves her lips and she arches her back, the red glow leaves her body completely and smacks agains the walls of the room, cracking the mirror and throwing everything around her. Still, it doesn’t hurt Vision. Vision who also groans as he rests her head against her stomach.

They stay silent for a while, listening to each others breathing until they come down from wherever they had left.

There was a knock on the door, none of them moved thought, simply enjoying eachother’s warmth.

“Wanda, are you alright?” Is Pietro, concern laced in his voice. 

“Yes, Pietro” Wanda nods, “Vision and I were having sex”

She hears him groan loudly before he stomps away cursing in Sokovian. Vision then, for the first time ever, laughs louder than ever and she follows.

 

 

_“All of your demons will wither away, ecstasy comes and they cannot stay… You'll understand when you come my way…”_

**Author's Note:**

> We all noticed Vision doesn't have the anatomy of a human being in AoU, I wondered how would he and Wanda have sex while writing "The Beginner's Guide of How To for Dummies" (Okay since I wrote "Avengers, Actually"). Wanda always talks about a special bond with Vision. She connects with him in a way she can't with other humans, while he was pleasuring her, she let him feel how she was feeling, therefore Vision's pleasure comes from pleasuring Wanda. Is it confusing or did I explained myself correctly? 
> 
> I am really happy with how this fic went, please share your opinions in the comments :D


End file.
